What Lies Beneath
by twilight babiee
Summary: how much do you love someone that even though he's far away, he's on your mind? how much can you say whenever he's around you? are you even ready to say what you feel and put your heart into risk? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

What Lies Beneath

Disclaimer: I never owned anything… I'm just a fan… so, Ms. Meyer is very, very fortunate… but at least, I look like Bella! Just kidding…. Please review!

Chapter one:

I never knew that this day would come, when I reached all my goals and have fun and still live simply. I am Isabella Marie Swan, family friend and best friend of the Cullen family.

But my closest friends among the Cullens are Edward and Alice. We are just in the same ages; I remember our times as children and high school buddies. I am always the crybaby, Edward's my protector, and Alice is my little stylist. I felt embarrassed being with them before, they were so beautiful, but I never saw my beauty.

Tried avoiding them, made me want to be with them more. I loved them with all my heart. Esme and Carlisle are my second parents when Charlie isn't around, I'm there, dropped in their house. And when I have problems that involved Charlie, they were there to protect me.

But there was something I felt for Edward, he was my best buddy, he's there to be my brother and a protector, when Alice and I have some fights, he'll comfort me. But there's something more…

I fell in love with my own best friend.

He left after we had graduated to study in a university for doctors. It's been four years when he left, I cannot even imagine what'd would he look like. And I am now a working person. Actually, I'm spending my whole summer with the Cullens, since my mother and father got back together again; they planned to go away for a second honeymoon. Fine, I said. They may do whatever they please.

But he was always on my mind all of these years. I waited for him to come back, just as he promised he would.

Could he remember me when we see each other again?

"Bella! What would you like to do after we finish eating?" Alice shook me awake. My thoughts of him, faded away and I once more got distracted. We were shopping for Rosalie's birthday gift; she's celebrating her birthday today. We're going to throw her a big birthday bash, which was supposed to be a surprise until Emmett accidentally, slipped and then, she already knew. I've been there for three days and nothing interesting happened until then, I would wait for something. I hope.

"Uhm, we might as well go to the bookstore to buy some books, or the video store to rent or buy some movies. I'm getting bored one of these days. Isn't there anything fun to do this summer?" I asked as I groaned when she eyed a boutique full of make up she entered.

"Well, you will be surprised later, Rosalie thought she had everything figured out, but she has one missing pretty little drop in her pink icing." She giggled as she replaces the mascara she placed in her eyelashes.

Rosalie didn't know that drop of icing, and so did I.

"Alice, what's that missing drop? Do I know that?" I asked. I was dying of curiosity. I wish she would tell me. "Hmmm…. Practically, no, you are not involved in it. You will be surprised as well. Perhaps, a surprise for you two if you can't guess it right?" she asked. She was smiling and then I just shrugged and then I changed the topic.

"Is… is… he?" I cannot finish the question. But she finished for me.

"Oh, does Edward come home every summer? Well, that depends upon the big buffoon." She smiled. "Oh." Was all I could answer?

I might not see him after all. I might as well stop hoping.

"You want him to come home?" she asked me. "Well, of course he is my best buddy after all… I miss the big guy." I finally confessed. "Bella, Bella, Bella, you know, I know you have a crush on Edward." She teased. My cheeks heated up.

"What? No I don't!" I denied. She just laughed. "Really?" she asked warily. I nodded, still looking down at the lip balm I was holding.

"Then why after all these years, you never answered any of your suitors? You just told them 'I'm waiting for some one, sorry'" she mocked.

"Well… I am waiting for someone right, and I think it's not Edward. And besides, it would be awkward, my best bud and my crush? Doesn't' make any sense to me." I defended. But the way I said those words hurt me.

I am in love with him, and I couldn't deny it inside.

"Fine, I'll let it go. But you don't know what you're saying. Did you know that half of the population of the people in the world ends up with their best buddies?" she convinced.

"Fine, but Edward might have a girlfriend when he comes back." I insisted. She just sighed and pulled me out. She pointed at her clock and we ran to the gift shop to get the wrapped present for Rosalie. And after that, we went to buy some books and rent some movies. And then we went straight home.

It was four o' clock when we went back home. We have to prepare everything before Rosalie comes home from their honeymoon. I was assigned in the kitchen. I was the one who'll cook food and then prepare the table. I wore my best outfit. I wear a knee long skirt and a pretty midnight blue long-sleeved shirt; it was cold in their house.

Soon, Carlisle and Esme came home from their ordinary work. And then after three hours of preparing the food, finally, the birthday girl arrived. We all gave her kisses and then they talked inside the living room from her experiences with her honeymoon with Emmett. They weren't eating yet.

And then I was getting out of placed so I excused myself and I was still cooking her favorite food: lasagna. After all, I was not yet finished cooking stuff. I finished cooking and another bell rang. Maybe some more visitors, I might as well stay here.

And when Alice opened the door, I heard her shriek. But this was a secretive shriek. She was hiding the visitor from me or from Rosalie. But Rosalie gasped and then she ran towards the visitor I think and then she giggled and I heard a big punching sound. Who ever received that, I pity the poor person. And then they were all talking again. I was looking around my pretty work.

Pink roses in the windows pink vases with pink roses at the middle of our table and then I looked at the lights when Alice's phone rang. I jumped up in surprise.

"Can you get that please, sweetie." She yelled from the other side of the room.

"Hello?" I asked. "Bella, good it's you, we need you and Alice here tomorrow. You've got a new project. Can you make it?" the agent asked. "Yup, sure I would." I said with a big grin in my face. And the line hung up and then I ran outside the room and I yelled Alice's name.

I saw the visitor. He was the most handsome person I have never see then he had bronze hair an he was pale, but still… So handsome. He looked like Edward. No, he couldn't' be.

"Oopss, sorry about that. But may I just please borrow Alice for three minutes?" I asked. Esme smiled and then pushed Alice towards me and then I pulled her in.

"What? Did the agent called?" she asked eagerly. Then I nodded. Then we both hugged each other rolling around the kitchen yelling. And then we came out very tired and gasping.

"Sorry about that. I'll go up and check on Jasper, he might be still sleeping." I said then I walked towards the stairs.

"Wait, Bella. Don't you know who our guest is?" Carlisle asked. I looked back at them and then I saw the man still staring at me, I stared at the people around him, they were stopping their giggles from bursting out, when I turned my eyes on Alice, she was flushed. I know this, she thinks something's romantic.

"Excuse me?" I was so confused. Who was this mysterious visitor? And why is he looking like he's trying to recognize me? If I could only remember one of Alice's statements when we were at the makeup boutique store. _The missing drop of icing…_

And then I knew it, he was someone I knew. Then he began to speak up.

"Wait mom, did I hear it right? You called her Bella? Bella Swan?" he asked blinking at her mother. She nodded then he whispered something to her.

Alice came running to me and she pulled me down, but I was frozen in my position, she kept on pulling me down until my own feet got tangled all over and then I fell, just a bit. I struggled to keep myself in a sitting position; it was just to protect myself from everyone to see what's underneath the skirt. That happened to me at junior high. Good thing, Edward didn't see.

"Bella? Don't you recognize him? He's Edward! He's back, that's the surprise for you! He's here! Your 'best buds' here!" she shook me. I was heating up.

I knew it, my waiting was worth it…

He came back… finally after four years…

"Alice? You are telling the truth right?" I looked at her with hope in my eyes.

"Yes, silly!" she giggled. I shivered. And then my eyes looked at his face, examined his beauty so I could recognize him next time. And then the next thing I know, he stood up and his arms were beckoning me to come in. he smiled while he chuckled, "Hey, long time no see… BellBud…"

And then I couldn't stop it much longer, I ran to him, I jumped at three steps of the stair just to reach him and when I jumped, he caught me. Tears came, just a bit. I wasn't wailing like before.

"Edward! You're back! Finally!!" I yelled as he twirled me around. I felt him kiss my hair.

"You haven't changed at all, Bella." He complimented. It wasn't for me.

"Hey lookie here, pal. You are the one who never changed. If you just know my occupation, then you'll fly to the moon." I smiled as he let me go. I looked at him and I realized, he got a bit more muscular. I smiled another big one.

"What's your occupation?" he asked. I winked and then I giggled "Secret. Guess for yourself." I turned my back and then he pulled my waist and he took off my ponytail.

"Your hair got shorter but still soft," he whispered. I was stuck in my place and he placed a kiss on my cheeks… We stood in silence, even the others were shocked. And then I heard him laugh then he pushed me slightly, just like a brother would do with his sister.

I looked at him, "You're as mean as ever." I snarled and then I pretended I was mad at him when he shook me and apologized and then he hugged me from my back and whispered to me very softly that no one could hear.

Just the two of us…

"You know, I still remember what I did to you before I left. And I missed you really…" he said. I shivered when he began chuckling. I was blushing beet red… my goodness. The memories of the event that happened before he left me came flashing into my mind and then, I couldn't' take it anymore. I turned and looked at him. I held his face and then I stuck my tongue out.

Restrain… I need it… I'm not going to tell him… not now…

"Stupid. Now, let Rosalie's party begin! I'll go get Jasper up." I ran through the stairs and then I felt someone pulled me down again. I looked behind me and I was hanging… my shirt was gripped by Emmett.

"Buddy, let me go…" I said. I shook my feet slowly so he would have the hard time gripping my shirt…

"Bella, stay here. You've got to tell Edward about your suitors and college life when he left." Alice yelled so Edward could hear. "You know, he was looking for you before you came out and told me the new news." She whispered.

"Fine. Emmett, you can let go of me already." I sighed and he let me go down. I cleaned up my shirt and then I turned to look at Alice while she as running above the stairs yelling Jasper's name. She was like my old grandmother when I was seven; she used to yell ate me when I'm not yet awake at seven thirty in the morning.

Yuck…

"Bella, talk to me please." Edward was holding my shoulders.

"Oh!" when he pulled me down on the stairs and then I noticed that everybody was not here, they were eating in the kitchen. I was shaking… shit, my nerves are jilting!!

I looked at him like we're just total friend and then I smiled at his reaction. He was blushing and I could tell, by the way he holds my hands, he was shaking as well…

"So, what do you like to talk about?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

EPOV

"So, what do you like to talk about?" she asked me. I never noticed I was shaking. This was all I could get when I came back? I never saw her for four years and there she is, very beautiful and made my heart jump up and down. The way she smiled. She looks like the model I liked in Alice's fashion magazine. But I never courted nor dated…

Bella was the one who had stolen my heart…

And until today, they still shout her name…

"Edward? Maybe we shouldn't talk about stuff until you stuff up your stomach. You must be hungry. Besides, I want you to taste my cooking!" she beamed up at me and then she pulled my hands into both of hers and she intertwined each of mine to hers. Then she giggled and pulled me up. I just smiled a crooked one and that made her blush.

What if?

I leaned myself into her ears and I whispered, "Could you sleep with me tonight, buddy?" I asked and then that made her gasp. We always sleep together, you know sleep in one bed but do nothing except play, talk or smile at each other. At least let her be with me for just a moment.

"Sure. Dude, but don't rape me..." she joked. We both laughed. Esme, my mother peeked into the door of our kitchen.

"What are you children laughing about? Bella, please eat. Your food is delicious! Edward, taste them. And what is this thing inside the oven?" she asked and pointed the oven.

"Oopss… sorry, Esme, that's for Rosalie, Alice requested me to make another cake for her. As a present for all of us and for Edward as well." She sighed in embarrassment. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I am very happy that I decided to come back and work here, for four years, I longed for her laugh and soft, fragile smile.

Okay, well we ate for two ours and then suddenly, Emmett began playing this song he and the others sang. In my memory, I knew the title was "Sexy Back." It was by Justine Timberlake. And then when he began lip-syncing. And when there was a part when they would answer, "Yeah," Bella laughed each time they say them. I missed her too much that all I wanted to do was to say to her what I felt; I didn't have the chance to say it when I said goodbye to her within the past four years.

I tried to remember but it was too painful…

"_Ehehehe… dude, you made me drunk all this time… I am seventeen, not legal to drink alcohol and this is what you want to say goodbye?" she said between her hiccups. _

"_Well, I'm leaving. I'm sure Charlie would understand." I smiled while she sipped her beer. _

"_Dude, when I'm become a become an alcoholic, you'll pay my rehab bills. And you'll get me out of trouble, you get that?" she pointed at me with her white, pale slender finger that was still grasping her beer. Her beautiful fingers shone because of the moist of the beer. I am addicted to her. I'm addicted to her smiles, laughs and jokes. She's my sweetest drug. And I love her so much. I'm getting the feeling I won't leave tomorrow. _

"_Would you do something for me before you leave?" she asked. _

"_Sure," I replied with a smiled. She smiled with me. _

"_Okay, if you won't come back, don't even bother saying goodbye to me tomorrow before you get into the car or air plane. But if you do…" she looked at me under her lashes. "Will you make my one wish come true?" she asked. _

"_What wish are you talking about?" I asked she has many dreams and wishes actually. _

"_Well, I was wondering if you could give me my first kiss." She blushed. _

"_What?" _

"_Well, since you are my best buddy, that won't mean anything to you right? Just a friend's wish." She smiled. But I can feel her heat up with embarrassment. I smiled and said, _

"_Sure, of course." And then she drifted into sleep. _

" Edward? What's wrong with you? You're looking blankly into the air!" she boomed while she shook me gently. "Come, eat this cake." She smiled.

"Wow! Bella's feeding baby Edward!" Emmett teased.

"Shut up, Emmett." I scowled. But he just laughed and Bella laughed with him. "Now, where were we?" she asked.

"Feeding my cake. Please let me do it." I pleaded. But she didn't see it.

"Nope, not a chance, eat." She placed the fork inside my mouth with equal gentleness and then I ate the cake. She took off the fork and then she sighed happily. When she smiled, she reminded me of the model that looked like her. They have similar features and smiles. But only the girl wears make up and my Bella doesn't. I was looking at her face when Alice tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah." She said and the looked at her with blushing face. Alice whispered something to her that made her gasp and ask, "Right now?" and then Alice nodded.

"Okay." She smiled and she looked very happy. What did she whisper?

By the time Bella went upstairs to change with no reason at all. My brother and I looked through my stuff and they saw my magazine. A girl magazine. Actually, it was my favorite cancer patient's; her mother said that before my patient died she told her she wanted to give her these magazines to me, because like me, she also liked the model and she left a letter telling me to look at her everyday and it'll make me smile. Well it does. Because the girl that looks like Bella and really is hot!

"Dude, so are you saying that this was a goodbye gift by your favorite cancer patient back in Phoenix?" Emmett and Jasper asked. I nodded.

"She was a very wonderful girl, actually. I told her about my crush." I said slowly. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen has a crush?" they said at the same time.

"Yup." I smiled proudly. "Who?" they asked.

"Bella." I said. They laughed proudly. "Finally, your feelings were told." They said. "Edward, what if you know Bella's biggest secret? Do you know what's her occupation?" Emmett asked.

"No, she wouldn't tell me. She told me to find out for herself." I answered back. So this means I am the only one who doesn't know her occupation. Naughty girl.

"You will find out in three seconds…" Jasper said and then I heard a girl running shrieking, "Bella! We're going to be late! Here's the key! Start the car." And that was my sister.

"Yup! Gotcha!" Bella said while running down the stairs. I was shocked, my mouth flew open.

She was wearing a beautiful dress that was until her knees, she is wearing black stockings and her hair was tied in a half ponytail style and it was curled. She looked some body familiar.

" _Doctor, do you know who's this model is?" Camille asked in shock. "No, why?" I answered. "She is your best friend, I think." She smiled. _

Could it be?

Then she jumped for the railing and then landed straightly on the floor in front Emmett's chair.

"Hey! Edward now you know who that model is?" Emmett asked. And then he showed me one of the pages where my model is, and then he pointed at Bella who was fixing her shoes. She was wearing stilettos. And then when she was finished, she looked at me. She's breathtaking.

"Bella, are you a model?" I asked. She nodded then laughed. "Doesn't look like me, huh?" she smiled. I nodded in shock. She laughed more. Alice came running down the stairs and yelled at Bella.

"BELLA!! Go in the car in six seconds!! I'm going to cut your head into halves if you won't be there!" she scolded and got Bella's ears and then they went rushing out of the door. But before Alice would let Bella fall off the stairs, she stopped and said goodbye to her family.

"Esme, Carlisle! We're going now!" she smiled and she says goodbye. "Yup!" my parents answered. "Bye, bye baby Jazzy. Miss you already." she said as she approaches the beckoning Jasper. They kissed and hugged. Bella stuck her tongue out.

"So, bye guys! Emmett, dude." Bella took out her right fist and then bumped it into Emmett's. "Jazzy… dude. See you later." She smiled and did the same with what she did with Emmett. And then she turned to me.

"Wohoo!!" Emmett and Jasper boomed. She was shocked, she was confused. I took off my right slipper and threw it at them. "Edward, I'll come back alter. See you." She hugged me and then kissed my cheeks. I think she left her lipstick mark..

"Oh, sorry. Lipstick mark. See you later doctor." She winked and then her scent left me whirling.

"Bye, guys!" Alice finally yelled and then they were gone.

"Dude! Free kiss and hug from your crush?! How lucky could you be?" Emmett yelled and Jasper just laughed.

"'Lemme smell you…" Emmett leaned over me and then he smelled Bella's perfume.

"Hah! You smell, Bella-smell! Jazzy, he smells like Bella!" Emmett laughed.

"Duh, why wouldn't he? Like she hugged and kissed him. Are you stupid now Emmett?" Rosalie asked while coming down from the stairs. She was walking slowly, with caution, like she's protecting something. She's nervous as well.

"Sorry darling." Emmett said as he helped her down the stairs.

"You guys May clear out the room please I've got to talk to my husband. Privately." Rosalie said. We all cleared out and I was still thinking of Bella. She made me fall in love for her, now she has to take the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

t

Chapter three:

BPOV

It had been a very busy day. Summer. Summer. Summer. That's why I love summer, there are works to be done each day. But not today. Our directress told me that I need a male model partner for my own modeling good. Fuck it! Who would I look for? She only gave me one week to get one!

"Bella, you thought of your model yet?" Alice asked while she was driving.

"No, not yet! Whom would I pick out?" I asked her. I was panicking.

"Try one of my brothers? Or Carlisle, my father. He's still beautiful, you know."

Alice said. Then a flick of idea came unto me.

"What if I get Edward?" I asked. She laughed.

"You serious?" she asked. I nodded. "Sorry, but Edward hates the camera." She smiled. "Oh. Too bad. Oh! Who am I going to be modeling with? Might as well get some lucky dreamers!" I groaned.

"Well, if you want to get Jazzy, I'll approve." She smiled. "Sure, I'll think of your offer. But I still go for Best buddy." I smiled. She giggled.

"What?" I snorted. "Bella, think about it. Or maybe ask him, he might agree." She winked and then we came to a halt. We were at their house. The surroundings are quiet. I think they were out.

We entered the room silently and then they didn't notice us. They just continued watching SWEENY TODD! That's actually my favorite movie! I quietly leaned into the back of the sofa, using my arms as support. I didn't know that Alice did the same, only she was in Jazzy's back, and I'm beside Edward. He also didn't notice.

It was then that Sweeny Todd, sang while he cut the throats of his victims that Alice began screaming and hugged Jazzy for cover. I smiled and then I never noticed that Edward knew I was there. BY the time that the movie was finished, I was still looking at the TV, bewildered.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. I got distracted from the call then I looked at him. "What?" I asked, not getting out of my position.

"Do you know that Edward can see your cleavage and bra?" he asked. I blushed as I covered my chest.

"Pervert." I stuck out my tongue. "Edward did you see?" I asked afraid that he might nod.

"No, I didn't see anything. Besides, the neckline is high enough. Don't worry, no harm done." He winked. Then I sighed in relief. "Thanks." I smiled. Then he smiled back.

"You like Sweeny Todd?" he asked me while handing me the DVD case. "Yup, my favorite." I smiled.

"Oh, hey Bella. You have extra pajamas that I could use?" Rosalie asked me.

"ME? Why? It's too early to wear a pajama. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, it's very urgent, my stomach isn't allowed to be squished by these fucking jogging pants and skirts and shorts." She winked.

"No way, Rosalie you're…" my statement was cut.

"Yes, Rosalie is pregnant!" Emmett yelled before I guessed it right. Alice gasped and then she hugged Rosalie.

"Congratulations!" I smiled and then I hugged her.

"Wait, I'll get some of my best pajamas for you! Stay here!" I yelled then I took off my shoes and ran to the stairs. I bumped into Carlisle and Esme on my way up.

"Oopsss, sorry. Please excuse me." I smiled.

"Bella dear, how as the pictorial?" Esme asked. I sighed sadly and she guessed, "That bad?" she asked. I nodded

"Tell you later when Alice brings the topic up. Wait please." I smiled then I continued to run up.

By the time I got dressed they were all laughing and then Alice was holding a big brown envelop. I knew what that was. It was the results of my pictorial. Of course as a model, I was the first one who needs to see them first.

"Alice! Don't open that! Oh, here you go Rosalie," gave her my bunny-designed pajamas and she smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." I smiled back. "Alice! Let me see them first before they see! It's very embarrassing!" I yelled but she smiled and giggled.

"Too late, the copies are all with Edward." She pointed at my best friend. And then I saw Edward was holding ten big sized papers. He looked at me and then at the picture, he did this five times.

"You look very beautiful there, Bella dear." Esme and Carlisle said in unison.

"You looked hot!" Emmett said. "Thank you." I blushed. "Edward, may you please pass those pictures for me." I smiled and then he stood up and got the envelope form Alice.

"Let's talk upstairs!" he boomed a smile and then he smiled at me the unbearable smile.

I almost melted.

"S-sure." I stuttered. Then he held my hand and then we ran up to his room. When he opened the door, he let go of my hand and then I walked in and toured around the room so that I could see what was amiss.

"For four long years… Edward, that long, I have been waiting for you… and I never entered this room for I am afraid that I might cry my eyes out because of missing you." I confessed. He stood behind me, arms crossed across his chest. He listened to me.

"You know, it was very hard, forgetting you. Leaving you behind. Because I thought that you would never come back, move on and build a foundation of new Cullen there in Phoenix. I never thought you'd come back." I looked at him through peeking on my shoulders he was hurt. I think I've insulted him. I returned on reminiscing the times I needed him.

"You know, three days after you left I came back to school thinking about you, everyday, each time. You were always in my mind. And by the time I was at the university, I had these suitors who wished they were mine. But I couldn't return those… those love they feel for me. All I had to say was 'I'm sorry but I'm waiting for somebody…' every time I said those, their faces would break and that hurt me as well.

"There were also times that I cried my eyes out," I continued, I didn't notice, my eyes were flowing through my cheeks; my speaking began to be uneven with my gasping. I missed him a lot. And he was here. Safe with me…

"There were times I needed you. I needed my best friend but you weren't there and when I heard from Alice that you had your girlfriends I never stopped crying in my bed. I actually imagined the fact that when you marry one of those girls, you would leave me behind." I wiped my tears. I didn't realize that he was already holding me. He cried with me as well.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew. I'm sorry." He apologized. He led me to his bed where he comforted me.

We did for no more than six hours, telling how I felt when he left while I cried.

Until… we both fell asleep, looking at our photo albums when we were children.

And at that exact moment, I am telling you, no one can stop me from loving him…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

**BPOV**

It was a bit sunny when I woke up, I was in Edward's bedroom, I know. I could hear someone taking a bath and I can hear Alice jog from one room to another saying the good news. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Edward opening his bathroom door.

Oh my god, he was taking a bath! And he's opening the door now! I better pretend to sleep. But instead of pretending, because I kept forcing myself to sleep more, I began to dream…

"_Bella, it's almost three thirty, Charlie would pick you up right?" he asked. I shook my head. _

"_Charlie told me I'd sleep here. He already knew what's your goodbye surprise." I smiled. I am getting tipsier and tipsier. _

"_Oh, okay. Let's go to sleep, I'm getting sleepy. I have a flight to catch tomorrow." He said, hearing those words, makes my heart flip and pump uncontrollably with madness. "Okay." I started to stand up but my balance betrays me and I fell, good thing, he's there to catch me. _

_Who would catch me the next time I fell? _

_Tears welled up and then as he carries me up to his room, because we always sleep together as brother and sister, I cry into his shoulder. _

_As he opened the room, I went down and got my folded clothes from his bed and then I crawled for the bathroom. He waited for me. _

_When I got out, he was already asleep. I snuggled beside him and held his hand. Hoping he wouldn't leave me alone. But I quickly drifted asleep as I held his hand tighter when he finally broke the silence, "Bella, I…" and then sighed then he slept again. We were both drunk, but what would he really say? _

_The next morning, I woke up and he wasn't beside me. I got worried and I ran downstairs. Jasper was only there. "Jasper! Where are they?" I asked. _

"_Morning, they were at the airport fifteen minutes ago. Why? He didn't wake you up?" he asked getting worried. I cried. _

"_No, he didn't!" I cried as I sit at the last step of the stairs. Then I remembered the notice I told him. He didn't wake me up so he won't come back. Jasper's hand held my shoulders lightly and said, "Wanna go catch them? His flight is thirty minutes late. Maybe you'll run into him." He smiled. I nodded and then he pulled me to his car. _

"_So inappropriate to go out without getting yourself fixed," he chuckled. I looked at him and said, "Do you realize that Edward, my best friend never said goodbye? I got to see him before he left. But you have a point, I never go out with my bunny slipper on." I said while I wiggled my feet where the slippers were. _

"_Yeah, I'm sorry." He smiled. I nodded. "Do you like him?" he asked me. "Not just a family or a friend but something more?" he asked. _

_I nodded and I cried. "That's why I have to catch him before he goes." I said. He just nodded. And then I saw the saw the airport's big roof and there it is, the last place I'll see Edward. I hope._

_Jasper stopped the car at the entrance and then I opened the door without him stopping and I ran as fast as I could to see him. I rode escalators and went through the waiting area and then I saw Emmett and Carlisle hugging him. I wasn't too late; I stopped jogging and my robes dropped into my knees. My whole spaghetti- blouse and pajamas clothes were covered. And lastly, I saw Alice cry and then she hugged him tightly and he whispered something to her. He saw me but he just looked away. He took a step back and then turned his back around and he walked away. The Cullens didn't see me, so they walked away the other direction. _

_I followed him and then I took a step, and another and another until my anger flowed through me and I walked as fast as I could until I was just three feet away from him and then when he didn't hear my call, I got so mad that I picked up my left bunny slipper and threw it at his head. It worked, it hit him! Hooray! _

_He looked back. Then his eyes twitched into sadness and pain. Tears in my eyes uncontrollably dropped on my cheeks. "What? You're not saying goodbye?" I cried as I threw another slipper at him and went toward him. He looked away. _

"_Tell me!" I said. He focused his green eyes to mine and then I pounded my fists into his chest wildly. I was crying bad, super bad. _

"_Edward, you're leaving me already? you're not coming back? Why? do you hate me? Why are you doing this! please don't leave me… I need you…" I cried but he just said one word: my name. _

"_Bella…" he held my wrists and then with his free hand, he held my chin up and then he brushed his lips into mine. I couldn't think. Was he really kissing me? It started with no reaction until I answered. we kissed for a long time. After three minutes, he let go. He hugged me and then I cried again. _

"_I'll miss you. Take care, Bella. You'll always be here." He said while pointing at his mind and heart. "Always, I promise. I couldn't wake you up to say I'm leaving because I was afraid I couldn't go. And I wanted you to get left behind at the house to avoid this kind of thing. It hurts so much to be apart from you, Bella. It is. trust me." He explained. I just nodded and then the speaking person told that his flight was going to board now. He looked at me and then he hugged me once more. And he kissed my lips once more. Before he left, he held those lips and then whispered. "Now, your wish was my command." And then he left. Without looking back. _

_I just couldn't blink as I place my hands on my lips and caress them, he really did kiss me. He just did… _

"Bella?" his velvet, sexy voice sounded concerned, he stroked my face and then I opened my eyes, crying. "You okay?" he asked. I just nodded he I hugged him. He hugged me back. "Edward, stay here, please. Don't leave me." I said. I sniffed. "Ever." I continued.

He nodded and then let me go.

"I won't be leaving you ever, I'll be destined here forever so I won't leave you. Unless, you're the one to go." He poked me through my ribs. I sniffed and I just shook my head. He laughed and then wiped my face.

"I won't." I smiled and then I stood up to get ready for the day. He waited until I came out of the room, fully dressed with Alice's presents. And then I pushed him downstairs to meet the people.

Everyone was dressing differently today, they were dressed in beach clothes. I didn't notice that. Good thing I wore my shorts and a halter-top. I looked at Edward he was wearing one as well.

"Bella, you guys are ready?? Jasper! Emmett! start the car!" Alice yelled. Then I heard cars outside roaring and getting tested. I heard Edward's Volvo getting tested by Emmett. "Emmett!! don't!" he ran outside top deal with his brother.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "You guys are going swimming and I won't because I am pregnant." Rosalie smiled and then Alice pulled me outside and then she pushed me towards Edward. "Don't worry, I got your clothes. See you there!" Alice winked. Does she know what happened to Edward and me before he left me?

"Let's go?" he smiled. I looked up and then I nodded. He held my hand and we went inside his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

EPOV

Going to the beach wasn't a very bad idea after all. Emmett was so excited seeing the ladies go in bikinis, but I know only my siblings would wear that every time they go swimming. Bella's a bit more conservative than the others. She would just wear shorts and t-shirt. That's another reason why I love her.

But this time it's different. Bella swam in bikinis.

She wore a midnight blue colored one. Good thing it was a bit more, "proper" than what Alice was wearing. She's always like that. I bet Bella was just forced to wear them.

Bella wasn't a good swimmer so she just stayed in the areas where she could touch the sand underneath the water. Rosalie was a bit worried because her baby might die. Rosalie's being silly, swimming in her first three months wouldn't affect the baby in any way. Believe me, I studied those.

Bella was waving at me when she got washed up with a big wave and she emerged in the water with seaweeds clinging into her hair. Esme and Carlisle was preparing our food, they're roasting barbecues. Everyone was in the water except for me. I have no interest in swimming today, especially when Bella is in there.

"Edward! Come let's swim! You're the only one who's not swimming. Are you gay?" Emmett began to tease. I stuck my tongue out and closed my book and went towards them.

"Edward doesn't like to be brown that's why." Bella teased. "You forgot to wear sun block, buddy." She smiled and then Carlisle tossed the sun block and I wiped some into my body and plunge din to the water. We all laughed after my head popped out of the water.

Bella began to hug me from behind and she threw something at me.

It was my shirt.

"Fix yourself, little kid." She smiled and then she lay lightly in the water and she began to do floating. Who taught her to swim? She was afraid to get in the water before I left. She sure changed a lot. And I am missing her old fear in cockroaches and water.

Wait, does she still fear cockroaches?

I approached her just to ask her if she's afraid of them and then, she smiled and nodded.

"Who taught you to swim?" I asked.

"Oh, Alice did, there was this one summer when you didn't come home yet that I was just afraid to get in the water and she made a prank out of me and then she taught me how to swim." She smiled and then I just held her hand and then she looked at me.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled and then I was about to say something when Emmett pulled me under the water. Bella went in with me until she was out of the water and she laughed.

I bet this beach thing would go out well…

BPOV

We went to the beach anyway…. I had so much fun except when Alice told me to change my clothes into a bikini. But after I swam with everybody, Alice brought me a sundress you know, the one they use after we go swimming. I dried my hair and then tied it into a ponytail but stubborn Edward told me to leave it falling into my shoulders so I did.

I like him a lot and there's nothing I could do about it.

We were all eating our barbecues when Emmett farted. We all looked at each other but we focused on Emmett when he laughed. Believe me, he has gas…

"Emmett! Stop farting!" Alice yelled. "Emmett, stop that sweetheart. We are all eating, think about Bella. And Rosalie, you're embarrassing her." Esme laughed. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward couldn't talk because they ran far away and they laughed and now, when I looked at them, they were all rolling into the sand again.

"Sorry, but I'm sick. Right Rosalie?" he said. Rosalie nodded while she was pinching her nose.

"Ask Edward if ever he brought some of his doctor tools here and ask for a medicine. Edward's a doctor right? I'll go ask him right now." I stood up and ran to Edward who was all covered in sand and he was teary eyed because of laughing too much. He was grasping his stomach, I think it might hurt.

"Please don't fart." I pleaded while I sat with him.

"I won't yet, but Jasper and Carlisle did." He laughed as we both looked at the men who were just laughing at their own fart addicts. "Restrain your ass, Anthony…" I teased. He hates it when I call him Anthony.

He looked at me darkly and then his smile changed into an evil one. Uh-oh.. he placed his hands on my sides and then he started the torture.

"Enough! I surrender!" I yelled he wasn't stopping. Shit… if this continues, I'll surely pee in my underwear!

"What's your lesson for today little one?" he asked after I pleaded for the thirtieth time.

"never, ever call you Anthony. I'm sorry about that." I smiled. And then Alice's slipper came flying towards us. Good thing I saw it or it'll be in my mouth.

I know what she means.

"Hey, do you have medicines for pooping sick persons?" I asked. "You mean cure for those who have diarrhea and amoebas?" he asked. I nodded. I studied Nursing in college but I never knew these pooping terms.

"Yeah, Emmett's farting because he's sick." I said.

He didn't answer for a while before he stood up and offered his hand to me. "Let's check him out. Leave this two farters here and let them fart for themselves." He pointed his face at Jasper and Carlisle. I took his hand and then we ran to Emmett.

"So Emmett, I heard you are sick. We better go home and check you out." He smiled. I smiled as he looked at me.

I love him. I love him, I love him, and I love him!

After a few more hours of having fun, we went home.

Jasper and Alice was in their car. Rosalie and Emmett was in theirs and as well as Esme and Carlisle. I was with Edward. He was driving his Volvo. I was too tired that I fell asleep. All afternoon, we were at the beach. Watched the sunset, played in the water, and ate as we watch the sun go down.

I think Edward carried me to his room because I woke up lying in his room, he was sleeping as well. I was hugging him. He looked happy sleeping so I didn't wake him. I got the urge to take a bath. So I slowly removed Edward's hand into my body and then I carefully slipped out his room and I went to mine.

Knowing the Cullen's house all of their rooms have bathrooms so I don't have to manage looking for another room to take a bath in.

As I enter the tub, I heard Alice's little footsteps approaching the bathroom. I wore my robe on and I went out the bathroom to see Alice's hair all messed up and then she was waiting for me in the bed.

"What do you like to say?" I asked her as I sat with her. she looked at me. I saw her eyes.

Guilt was written on it. What did she do?

"Bella, it really bugs me to see you not together with my brother." She said. I got shocked. "With Edward? Why?" I asked as I gulped hard.

"Keep your voice down! Well, here it goes. I didn't tell you a very long time ago, before he left you in the airport, I saw you guys kiss. Bella, tell me the truth. He gave you your first kiss as you wished right?" she asked as I froze.

She saw us kiss?!

Why Alice?

"Alice… how did you see?" I asked.

"Well, I saw you guys arguing. I saw you throw a slipper at him. And then I just stayed for a minute because I was scared that you would even kick his ass until I saw you guys kiss, I ran back to Jasper. I swear Bella. I didn't stay long enough to finish the kissing scene you guys made! But it hurts me not to see you happy together with him. Bella do you love him still? Is he the reason why you couldn't have a boyfriend before he came back? Bella, answer me!" Alice shook me.

"Alice, calm down, you'll wake him up!" I told her. she shut up and she looked at me. I looked over to the wall and then at the clock. It was eight thirty in the morning.

It was eight thirty and I smell like the ocean.

"Yes, I still do love him still. Okay, he did kiss me because it was a sign that someday he would come back to me and he did and yes, he was my first kiss. And it also hurts me too because I have no idea if eh loves me as well. Get it now?" I said. Alice stared at me and then she smiled. And then she hugged me.

The light in her eyes is back.

"Thank goodness. Bella, don't tell anyone about this but Edward stayed single in Phoenix. He didn't have any girlfriends. And everyone thinks in this house that after three months, you guys will be together. Esme and Carlisle could see it in the eyes of you guys." She smiled.

"They do? Well, I couldn't disagree because they're both so in love." I smiled back. "But can you please leave me to take a bath for a moment, I smell like the ocean." I pulled my robe and then she smiled.

"Okay, hurry up because he'll be looking for you when he wakes up in another one hour." She pointed at the clock before she left my room.

That's right, Edward will be looking for me when he wakes up at nine thirty. I better go take a bath. We're going to hang out somewhere.

Finally, I'll get him alone…


End file.
